


Little Secret

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son, do you know how fast you were going?" he asked, ticket book out and ready when the kid in the car turned from fishing an insurance card out of the glove box to stare at him with wide, terrified eyes.</p>
<p>It was a look that John damn well almost returned, shifting uncomfortably. "Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

It was after the end of his shift when the black Chevy Camaro sped by, doing a good fifteen over the limit. John sighed, looking up at the ceiling of his squad for a moment as he considered turning his radio back on to let someone in dispatch know about it, but decided one last stop wouldn't break him. Stiles would probably still be at lacrosse practice. Sirens on and foot on the gas to catch up, he had the idiot pulled over only a few minutes later.

He made his way out of the squad, automatically checking for any other cars as he adjusted his uniform. This road was almost always deserted at this time of day, well away from the town proper.

"Son, do you know how fast you were going?" he asked, ticket book out and ready when the kid in the car turned from fishing an insurance card out of the glove box to stare at him with wide, terrified eyes.

It was a look that John damn well almost returned, shifting uncomfortably. "Derek."

"John," the kid mumbled, meekly handing over a drivers license that John could see from just a glance did not say eighteen like the kid had claimed to be last week when he'd blown John in the bathroom of a club two counties over. "Deputy," Derek corrected quickly.

"You're sixteen." John shoved the license back at him like it was burning him. He'd fucked an underage kid. One who probably even went to school with his son.

"You're from Beacon Hills," Derek replied in a sort of high pitched panicked tone. Like that was the real problem here. He fumbled with the license, shoulders hunching forward like a kicked puppy. Which he basically was. Because he was sixteen.

"I'm from Beacon Hills," John agreed. He sighed, walking back to his squad to turn off the red and blues. When he pulled himself back from leaning in the driver's side door of the squad, Derek was scrambling out of the too expensive car to rush back over to him. "Back in your car. We're going to pretend this didn't happen and we don't know each other."

For the sake of the kid's future and his career.

"I didn't mean to lie," Derek insisted, eyes wide as he licked those pink lips of his nervously. John inhaled sharply once he realized he was staring at Derek's lips and thinking about how nice they'ed looked stretched around his dick. He mentally berating himself for that little weakness. "I just. I really liked you. You were nice."

John sighed, this time in resignation as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I'm a Sheriff's Deputy, son. And you're sixteen."

Derek stepped forward, close enough that his chest brushed against John's. "I'm won't tell. I promise."

Like it was just that easy. John stayed stuck somewhere between wanting to put his hands on Derek's trim, little waist to pull him closer and needing to take a step back before he knowingly committed another crime. That indecision must have shown on his face because Derek was leaning in, bushing his lips against John's. "Please, daddy?" 

John couldn't help but groan at being called 'daddy' again. He clutched at Derek's waist to pull him close enough to feel the kid's half hard little dick against his thigh. It'd been what made him go from harmless dancing to grinding against Derek's ass like he was fucking him there in the middle of the club. And then from there, dragging Derek back to one of the bathroom stalls to put him on his knees.

"Daddy," Derek gasped again, shamelessly grinding against his thigh. Little puffs of hot, wet air against John's neck with each roll of his hips.

What little remained of his self control went out the window and John dragged him backwards toward the driver seat of the car. He felt out of control like he couldn't really remember ever being, not even before he'd met Claudia. Derek followed obediently, climbing onto his lap to be pinned between him and the steering wheel. John groped for the latch to let the seat move back enough to have some room to move. The sudden jerk backwards had Derek sprawl on his chest.

He clawed at Derek's jacket, only managing to pull it down to the kid's biceps before giving up in favor of placing a hand on the back of Derek's head to guide him in for a bruising kiss. His other hand gripped at Derek's ass, one cheek filling his hand so nicely.

By the time they broke the kiss, both were panting and Derek was struggling to reach between them to get at Johns belt. "Fuck me," he begged. "Wanted you to do it back at the club. Wanted to feel you in me."

"Shh,"John coaxed, placing his other hand on the other side of Derek's ass to pull his cheeks apart until the kid whined and jerked his hips forward to grind against John's stomach. "I've got you, baby."

This was the worst possible idea and yet he was working Derek's pants down enough to slowly start fingering him. They could be caught at any moment, but instead of making him slow down and rethink this, it made him want more.

"You're too tight for me," John said, rubbing his cheek against his boy's to feel the soft stubble there. "I'd hurt you, sweetheart. Do you want me to hurt you?"

Derek moaned, clutching at John's uniform right enough that it almost seemed like he might rip the material. "Please, daddy. Please."

John tightened his hold on Derek's ass at the begging. It almost made him want to give in. He might have been willing to do this, but he couldn't bring himself to actually hurt the kid. No matter how needy he was. "No, baby. You have to work for it."

"Anything," Derek promised, turning his head to kiss him with the sloppy eagerness of a teenager. John pulled his finger out, getting a good grip on his firm ass cheeks instead to grind up against through their clothing. It was enough to set the car to rocking from the force of it.

He hadn't done anything like this since he was a teenager. God, the things that this kid brought out in him. "I'll get you good and ready," John promised, breathless as Derek just moaned and rutted against his stomach. "Stretched open and so slick that you can take daddy's cock. Fill you up so good no one else can please you."

Derek gasped with each thrust, bouncing so nicely in John's lap. "No one else, daddy. Please," he whined.

"Come for daddy, baby," John whispered. "Just like you will on my cock."

Obediently, like the good boy that he was, Derek went tense against John's chest and jerked his hips frantically until he was muffling a little squeal against his daddy's shoulder. John ran his hand down Derek's back, soothing him through it. "Good boy. Such a good boy."

After a moment, Derek pushed himself back to lean against the steering wheel. His cheeks were flushed and lips slick, chest rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath. "You didn't come," he said, biting his lip as he looked at where John was tenting in his pants.

"Not yet," John replied. He ran his hands over Derek's spread thighs, digging his thumbs into the seams there.

Derek looked up at him through his lashes shyly before he finished what he'd started before in unfastening John's belt. John pushed him back after a moment, unzipping himself to carefully pull himself out through the briefs and the fly of his pants. He jerked himself off slowly, watching how the kid's eyes never looked way from the it.

"You want it, son?" John asked gently. When Derek nodded quickly, he let go of himself and leaned back. Derek wasted no time in awkwardly leaning forward to mouth at him. Flat, pink tongue darting out to lick up every little drop of precome oozing out of his dick like he just couldn't get enough of it. John sighed, running his hands through Derek's hair, giving him all the gentle guidance to take it in his mouth that the kid had been so desperate for back in that club. "You want to be so good for your daddy?"

The kid just moaned around him, drooling in his eagerness to take as much as he could. His pants were going to be wet and filthy by the time he got home. Instead of making him pause, it only made John push down more firmly on the back of Derek's head.

"My good boy, look at you taking it," John groaned,jerking up into the hot, little mouth as he pushed down at the same time. "Swallowing his daddy down."

Derek was just as desperate as he'd been in that filthy bathroom stall, moaning around John's cock like it was the best thing in the world. He choked himself, trying to swallow as much down as he could and unwilling to stick to his limits as they were then. Knowing now how old the kid was, John might have been his first real experience with these things. And rather than turn him off like it should, it made him keep his hold on the back of Derek's head to shove up into that sweet little mouth.

Once he could feel himself getting close, he pulled Derek's head up to let him suck in deep, gasping breaths and let John see how flushed the kid was. His lips red and puffy, tear tracks down his cheeks from trying to deep throat John's dick, and chin wet with drool. After a moment, he pulled Derek just close enough to press the tip of his dick against Derek's lips, smearing them with precome.

"Have you earned daddy's come?" he asked in a low voice. "Drink everything I've got for you?"

Derek whined, licking that wet, pink tongue out whenever John's cock was close enough. Like the little cockslut he was shaping up to be.

John worked his cock quickly, hips jerking up to get just a little more friction and breath coming in frantic little huffs. Only once he could feels his balls tightening up and the desperate need come to a head did he pull Derek's head back down to push the tip into his needy mouth. "Fuck, just like that," he groaned, back arching against his seat as he came.

In the quiet of the car he could hear Derek working to swallow his come down, little wet noises as he continued to suck him through the last of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope


End file.
